


White Love, Red Agony

by SnowMoonyx



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Gen, Implied Relationship between Ki and Kyun, Jealousy-Era, Sad Ending, Slight Song-Fic, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowMoonyx/pseuds/SnowMoonyx
Summary: White worked well on red. White on red was brilliant snowflakes on crimson Christmas hats, it was creamy, fluffy frosting on delicious red velvet muffins. It was a white ribbon tied around a bouquet of red roses, a declaration of love.Put it the other way around and you'd get a tragedy at once. Red on white was flames burning up paper, white-coated metal rusting away, red clothing discoloring an entire load of white laundry.But the worst tragedy was the one Changkyun was witnessing in front of himself as he was kneeling on the frozen ground. The greatest red-white tragedy was blood dripping down on the snow, staining the bright crystals crimson.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun, implied
Kudos: 11





	White Love, Red Agony

White worked well on red. It was a fact, a statement one never needed to voice out loud. White on red was brilliant snowflakes on crimson Christmas hats, it was creamy, fluffy frosting on delicious red velvet muffins. It was a white ribbon tied around a bouquet of red roses, a declaration of love.

Put it the other way around and you'd get a tragedy at once. Red on white was flames burning up paper, white-coated metal rusting away, red clothing discoloring an entire load of white laundry.

But the worst tragedy was the one Changkyun was witnessing in front of himself as he was kneeling on the frozen ground. The greatest red-white tragedy was blood dripping down on the snow, staining the bright crystals crimson.

"Kihyunnie, stay with me. _Please_."

Changkyun's spectrum had been reduced to those two colours only, everything else fading away in their wake. Red and white. Blood and snow.

The day shouldn't have gone like this. It couldn't have been destined. It had to be a mistake. What heavenly force decided that Kihyun's life should wither away so early? Who could have reached the conclusion that the singer's time was up? It was absurd, completely ridiculous and Changkyun couldn't wrap his head around it at all.

Perhaps the heavens had gifted Kihyun with a voice they never really had wanted to part with in the first place, and was now claiming it back? Perhaps the afterlife yearned for vocals so soft and powerful that their selfish desires took overhand, ripping the singer away from everyone else.

Away from Changkyun.

He was never much of a believer anyway. The gods above could go and burn if taking Kihyun away from them, from _him_ was something they decided with ease.

But even as much as Changkyun wanted to curse the heavens he couldn't change what had happened. Godly forces interfering or not, Kihyun was still going to die from the gaping wound in his chest, caused by a bullet from a sasaeng who has lost her mind when she hadn't been allowed close to the two members of their group.

Changkyun wanted to kill her himself, an ugly beast in his chest awakening with snarls and roars, hungry for revenge. It was only the precious cargo in his arms that prevented such a thing from happening.

A hand on Changkyun's chest snapped him out of his train of thoughts, and his eyes cleared, focusing on Kihyun whose skin was almost matching the colour of the snow surrounding them. "Kkukkung. Ca-can I a-ask you s-so-something?"

Changkyun hastily nodded, all his attention trained on the person that held his heart and so much more. "Of course. Anything. Go ahead."

Kihyun clutched at the rapper's shirt, making a rather miserable attempt at dragging himself up, and he couldn't help but wince at the display, his heart bleeding so. "S-sing for me."

...Sing for him? Changkyun suddenly wanted to yell at him as the question processed, chiding him for asking for something so unnecessary- he was a rapper after all, not a singer. What ridiculous request was that anyway? But he couldn't properly refuse Kihyun, not when he looked at Changkyun with those bright eyes of his, begging to be shown a piece of the wonderful world he was going to leave behind.

Changkyun never could.

"Of... Of course."

He didn't even need to ask which song Kihyun wanted to hear. He already knew his favourite. Clearing his throat, Changkyun started singing.

 _Ella, say that you're sorry  
_ _Someday very far away then  
_ _Will you not say it at the end of the end?_

And for a short while the world around them faded away, and the heaviness of the situation did too, and it was just his voice and Kihyun's content sighs. It was all that mattered, all that ever would. And if he could, if it was possible, Changkyun would've stopped the world right then, reliving the short loop of peace over and over, never looking ahead for the inevitable as he continued singing out those lyrics that meant so much to Kihyun, and to himself. They had from the very first time Changkyun had lain his eyes upon the elder, his breath stolen from him as he witnessed an angel sing a song so beautiful and heart-wrenchingly sad he hadn't known what to do with himself, the lyrics etched in his heart ever since.

_Ella, how can you leave?  
Cruelly saying goodbye with those smiling eyes  
It kills me and my breath stops_

But Changkyun couldn't stop time. As much as he prayed to gods he didn't believe in he just wasn't able. He couldn't deny the future it's rightful birthright, and the song, the the beautiful, wonderful, sorrowful song closed in on it's finale.

_With just the cruel greeting of goodbye_   
_I'll resent and resent you_   
_Ella, please don't go, Ella_

" _Don't go,_ Kihyun _._ "

As Changkyun's voice sung the very last word that never had been part of the lyrics, Kihyun's breath evened out and just like that he was gone, defying Changkyun's last plea, wrapped in the younger's tight embrace. The slightest of smile graced his lips in a way so cruelly soft, eyes faded and empty. With trembling fingers Changkyun gently closed them, and he knew in his heart that they were never to be opened again. Never again would he stand by Changkyun's side, gazing with wonder at their beloved fans, looking across the nightscape outside their hotelroom with endless fascination, locking eyes with Changkyun as they fell even deeper. His eyes were closed forever, and somehow he was so peaceful that Changkyun could've pretended the vocalist was only sleeping.

But the blood all over them told another story, and the fleeting second of peace faded, forcing him back to a cruel reality.

Changkyun felt his lips quiver, dragging Kihyun even closer in his arms, and finally he was crying out his broken love, tears running down his cheeks like rivers overrun by melted ice, burrowing his face in Kihyun's soft locks.

Red on white was a tragedy. The vibrant strands of hair matted out against Changkyun's bright jacket was proof of that.

But perhaps his own pale hands clutching at Kihyun's blood-dyed sweater was one too.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea of red and white circling in my head for months now, and I guess I just had to get it out somehow.  
> The song is, as everyone probably knows, 'Y Si Fuera Ella' by Jonghyun, may he rest in peace.


End file.
